1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluid machine that can be used as a pump, compressor, motor, transforming pressure from a high pressure source to a reciprocating or rotary movement, or as internal combustion engines if they are equipped with ignition and gas distribution systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are various designs of fluid machines (See, for instance, German Patents Nos. 1946149, 2128066, 2558960 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,366,186, 3,946,706) in which the reciprocating movement is carried out by opposite pistons. There are design of fluid machine U.S. Pat. No. 4,589,328 in which opposite pistons and opposite cylinders is situated on rotate able members and carry out rotating and reciprocating movement. There are various design of fluid machine in which the reciprocating movement is carried out by opposite cylinders:
WO 00/77366 A1 in which two mobile cylinders are fixed to each other in the area of the central transverse section and carry out reciprocating movements relative to stationary pistons fixed to opposite sections of the housing. Heads of said pistons are directed towards each other. Working cavities between corresponding pistons and cylinders are interconnected through transfer ports and conduits which are situated in the mobile cylinder.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,032,622 in which dual (opposite) mobile cylinders are mounted on an elongated shaft cam (pin). The shaft cam (pin) is situated between transverse cylinders parts. Said cylinders carry out reciprocating movement relative to stationary pistons fixed to opposite parts of the housing. Heads of said pistons are directed towards each other.
JP 2001-63939 in which mobile cylinder apparatus (barrel) carries out reciprocating movements relative to a stationary piston. Two hollow rods, which pass through working cavities and holes in the walls of cylinder chambers and are fixed outside to stationary supports, go away from the piston in opposite directions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,629,026 in which a mobile cylinder assembly carries out reciprocating movements relative to a stationary piston. Two hollow rods, which pass through working cavities and holes in the walls of cylinder chambers and are fixed outside to opposite end walls of the housing, go away from the piston in opposite directions.
EPO 284450 A1 in which a mobile cylinder carries out reciprocating movement relative to a stationary piston. The piston-rod passes through a working cavity and through holes in the wall of the cylinder chamber and is fixed outside to a stationary support.
Known also are fluid machine (compressor) (See U.S. Pat. No. 3,910,729) in which there are two mobile opposite cylinders embracing two fixed opposite pistons. The cylinders move simultaneously in opposite direction. In said design cylinders are not fastened to each other, which does not allow to use said design as a motor or as an internal combustion engine. These designs possess a number of shortcomings such as low efficiency, low output, low life and high cost.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide a fluid machine with more efficiency, more output, bigger life, more energy saving and less expensive, than currently used pumps, compressors, motors and engines. This object is provided in the present fluid machine that comprises a housing and two mobile opposite cylinders fixed rigidly to each other; transverse closed parts of said cylinders are situated on their outside ends; said cylinders carrying out reciprocating movements which occur always simultaneously in the same direction; two stationary opposite pistons are fixed to each other in the area of their skirts and from there rods, passing through holes in the walls of opposite cylinders outside the limits of working cavities, are rigidly secured to said housing; the heads of said pistons are directed outside from each other and made with a suction valve and a discharge valve designed to connect non-interconnected working cavities between the corresponding piston and cylinder with low and high pressure sources.